pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Webkinz Hospital 3
Summary Spots the doctor's wife Lemony is having a baby will it be violent or un violent. "Hello I'm like 13 and he's like 12 and where cool, where cool we like to give babies noogies and our little sisters. anyway, anyway our mom hates violence." Story Lemony is about to give birth to a baby luckily for her, her husband happens to be Spot's The Doctor. There Sons Sloppy and Army come along, As they witness the birth of the Hairy Man Harry. As soon as he comes out all he wants to do is play with violent toys and be violent. Lemony gets distraught over it so Spots kisses her to make her feel better. Sloppy wants to give the baby noogies and after failing to do so the camera lands on his butt. Characters Songs Stayin Alive Location Living Room * Old Computer ** Spot's Hospital Gallery Facts First Appearance of Lemony First Appearance of Army First Appearance of Harry The Dots family drama starts here. Sloppy is 13 and Army is 12. Sloppy is now 16 and Army is 15 Sloppy says in the next video he gave Harry a noogie. Harry immediately likes violent toys, this shows how fucked up he his in the future. Harry the baby would become a dad later in the series in Webkinz hospital 9. Lemony immediately hates Harry because he likes violence. Spots starts making out with Lemony after she gave birth in front of their kids. Lemony would be the most recurring mom in Webkinz hospital giving birth in 4 and 6. Sally and Batman are Mentioned in this episode. Transcript Spots: Well Welcome to Webkinz Hospital 3! 3! And My Wife is going to have birth to some babies, Let's go see my Children. Sloppy: Hello I'm like 13 and he's like 12 and where cool, where cool we like to give babies noggies and our little sisters. anyway, anyway our mom hates violence. Lemony: I hear you! Spots: And now she's going to give birth to her 4th baby because we gave birth to Sally, she she got birth to she gave birth to babies in the first episode so she married Batman. Ok honey you gotta push it. Lemony: Ok, PUSH! Harry: Wah! Lemony: Looks like a hairy Man Harry: Wah! Lemony: Stayin Alive Stayin Alive, Spots Spots Spots. This is violence! Violence! Harry: Violence Violence. Army: Stop messing with the camera Harry: Violence. Violence. Lemony: Oh my God! It's a violence maniac. Harry: Violence, Violence. Play with non-violent toys. Sloppy: Now I like this baby. Harry: Violence, Violence. Army: Me too I hate Sally. Harry: Violence, Violence. Lemony: NOOOOOOO!!! Spots: This will make you feel better. Thanks for watching Webkinz Hospital 3. Sloppy: Hey it's not over yet, Could we give this baby noggies and stuff? Harry: Wah! Lemony: Turn of the camera! Spots: Stop it Army. Stopiniiodnofinweionfks Lemony: Ah! Mom: Going to Save a lot any one want to go? Spots: Sloppy's But crack Sloppy: Thanks for Watching Spots: That's Sloppy's Butt. Sloppy: Thanks for Watching, Thanks for Watching Harry: Wah! Category:Webkinz Hospital Category:Webkinz Category:Spots Category:Lemony Category:Sloppy Category:Harry Category:Army Category:Hospital Category:2009 Category:Video